


This Can Only End One Way: Disastrously

by tuesday



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco was ten, he developed a brief and fleeting crush on a boy from a robe shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can Only End One Way: Disastrously

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for charybidis during livelongnmarry for the prompt "never too late."

When Draco was ten, he developed a brief and fleeting crush on a boy from a robe shop. The boy listened to Draco prattle on about whatever topic came to mind, and he had these vivid, green eyes hidden behind the stupidest glasses ever. This lasted until the undiscerning git chose a Weasley--a Weasley!--over Draco, at which point he was over him, definitely.

When Draco was fifteen, he fell in love a little, even if it was the worst idea ever. The only obvious solution to this was to humiliate the other boy into submission, but this tactic didn't work so well on one Harry Potter as it did on Pansy Parkinson the year previous. When he was turned into a ferret, Draco vowed that he was done with love. Done. And when he realized a couple years later--staring at Harry stupid, bloody Potter walked right into the arms of the enemy--that this wasn't quite true, it was already long too late. All Draco could try for was damage control.

After a couple of decades, a failed marriage, a fantastic son, and a lot of time to calm down, one morning Draco's son went missing with Harry Potter's. "What do you mean, missing?" Draco demanded. "This is unacceptable. I knew I should have sent Scorpius to Durmstrang!" Potter agreed with him, but Draco found himself almost missing Potter's shrew of a wife. If she had been alive, Draco was sure the staff would have been cowering before them at this point, and their sons recovered only minutes later.

Ten hours of unintended bonding (bonding, not bitching, no matter what the Headmistress muttered under her breath), and Draco had his precious only son back.

"We're blood brothers now," Albus said proudly, holding out his still bleeding hand.

"You could catch disease!" said Draco, not letting go of Scorpius, but waving his wand and healing spells Albus's way now that Scorpius's wounds were closed.

Potter hadn't stopped grinning since the boys had appeared, and their eyes met briefly. Potter's were still a vivid green. For a brief, crazy moment, it seemed almost as though that smile was intended just for Draco.

"Would you like to have dinner together?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes!" both boys clamored at once.

"It seems we have to," Potter said once they had gotten the boys quieted down, but his voice was neither grudging or disappointed, and Draco had to wonder if maybe rather than too late, the timing was only just now right.

And then Albus put his grubby hands on Scorpius and went running off toward the lake, and Draco was intent only on making certain that they came back "Right this instant!" because Merlin knew they were going to be killed and eaten by the squid or something.


End file.
